my_sims_4_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Griffin Rockwell
Griffin was born into a San Myshuno apartment as the eldest child of Weston and Angela. Griffin was to be Weston's heir - the next man in line to bring success to the Rockwell lineage. At a fairly young age, Griffin became a policeman, quickly rising in the ranks and making a successful living. Griffin later moved to Willow Creek to pursue his policeman job further, and made great friends with the Murakami family. He moved in with them along and later fell in love with Jenna. Griffin and Jenna married quickly and Jenna gave birth to two boys; Archie and Jaime. Griffin then came up with the idea to open a family public house and moved there with his wife and sons. The pub was a success, and Griffin's love for his policeman job began to fizzle out. Griffin had a shock affair with one of his inmates, Tanvi Kumar, who happened to fall pregnant, unbeknownst to Griffin at the time. Jenna discovered the truth and as revenge, had an affair with celebrity Dirk Dreamer, falling pregnant with Bobby Dreamer. Dirk decided to take custody of Bobby and move away, while Jenna got the occasional visit. Griffin quit his job at the police force and worked full time as the pub landlord. Jaime grew up and fell in love with Jade Rosa, who was accepted into the family with open arms. Archie fell in love with Sofia Bjergsen, who accidentally fell pregnant with Evelyn. Griffin's sister, Sue returned after many years away from her family and decided to move in with Griffin and co, forging a strong bond with everyone. Jade fell pregnant and called her children Jayden and Jayda. Griffin comforted Jade when she discovered one of her best friends; Paolo had died in a thunderstorm, and Eva Capricciosa moved in for a while, later discovering she was pregnant with Paolo's baby, whom she named Paulo. Griffin was approached by Miranda Kumar, who revealed herself as Griffin's daughter from the inmate he slept with all those years ago. Sofia discovered this and told Jenna, who embarked on another revenge affair with the pub butler, Ayaan Datta. Jenna had his baby and began to have proper feelings for him, but found him sleeping with Cindy Landgraab and cut all ties. Griffin and Jenna's marital conflicts grew too much, and they decided to divorce and go their separate ways. Jenna took her and Ayaan's son, Johan and moved in with Dirk and Bobby, while Griffin focused on running the bar. Sue and Evelyn decided to embark on a dangerous mission in StrangerVille. They later got word that Evelyn had tragically died of chronic fatigue, much to Archie and Sofia's dismay. They all blamed Sue for not protecting Evelyn, who remained in StrangerVille, unable to face the consequences. Archie and Sofia couldn't work through their grief and desperately tried to give things another go by having another daughter; Lisa, but this only made their conflicts more apparent, and they decided to divorce. Sofia moved back in with her sister, Elsa, whilst Archie stayed in the bar with the kids. Jayda married Paulo Rocca and had three kids, whilst Jayden married the lovely Kathy and had Tiffani. Not longer after discovering his two brothers had died, Griffin was told he had a terminal illness. He struggled to run the bar and deceptive businessman Richard Whitman managed to steal it away from them, moving in with his Goth-related wife Rosa and daughter Dawn. Griffin later died peacefully, surrounded by his family and his ashes were brought to the family's new home in Sulani.